


No one bullies Candace's family

by Animevampire1627



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big sister Candace, Bullying, Crying, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Ferb is getting bullied and no one picks on Candace's little brother.





	No one bullies Candace's family

The Flynn-Fletcher house shook from the loud door slam and a green blue rushed up the stairs where another door slam could be heard.

Candace had looked up from her phone when she heard the slam and managed to catch a glimpse of her youngest brother as he rushed past.

She was shocked speechless by the scene for a number of reasons.

Firstly, Ferb didn't slam doors even when he was angry, he said that breaking things and making loud noises would only make him angrier.

Secondly, Ferb was not with Phineas at the advanced science club they had on Wednesdays, after school. Even if it was cancelled, the two were inseparable and you could almost never see one without the other.

And thirdly to the fact that disturbed her most of all, he had been crying.

Ferb may not be shy but he didn't like making a scene by himself and he tended to show little emotion, so to see such an emotional display was concerning and to be honest s little scary.

This was serious and as she was the only one in the house it was up to her to comfort the Brit.

Putting her phone away she slowly made her way up the stairs, hoping to give her brother a little time to calm down before she talked to him. She stopped outside his and Phineas' shared room and went to call out but she hesitated.

Through the thick door, she could hear the muffled soccer no of her youngest sibling that broke her heart.

She wanted to walk on right now and comfort him but knew if he was no t ready to talk, it would not have the desired effect.

Instead she knocked twice on the door.

"Ferb? Are you ok in there?" She questioned softly, not wanting the boy to be startled.

She heard sounds like someone was shoving a ton of paper into a bag of some kind before tentative footsteps walked up to the door.

She heard two taps come from his side of his side of the door. This was his non verbal cue of ''Yes" when people couldn't see his gestures and he didn't want to speak out loud. "No" was just a single tap.

She decided that if he was at least willing to 'communicate' with her she may as well push her luck.

"Can I come in?" She questioned.

She held her breath as Ferb hesitated with his answer.

A single tap reached her ears and she sighed softly on resignation. If Ferb didn't want to talk, no one could force him.

She was about to turn and head back down the stairs and text Phineas to see if he knew what was troubling Ferb when she heard another tap.

Staring at the door, she knew she had to make sure.

"I can?" She asked hopefully and hid her grin when two soft taps answered her.

This was a start.

Twisting the door knob she let herself in to see Ferb making his way back over to his purple bed.

She considered sitting on Phineas' bed to give him some space but her instincts told her that her brother needed her close right now.

Sitting down softly to his right, she was now close enough to see some key details she had missed before when he rushed by.

He did have red rimmed eyes to prove he had indeed been crying but now she could see some swelling on his cheek that was defiantly going to bruise.

It looked like someone had punched him or he ran into something, Candace desperately hoped it was not the former.

Being this close she could see that his spiky hair has been tussled and his immaculate school uniform had been 'ruffed up'. She could feel the bed move with his minuscule shaking.

Her brain went blank at the obvious signs of abuse and she could only let out a single chocked sentence.

"Ferb, what happened to you?"

Ferb refused to meet her eyes for a few moments, likely debating on wether or not to tell her the truth, before he grabbed his school bag and handed it to her.

She numbly took it and took the cue to open it where she found a handful of crumpled paper. Ferb was usually immaculate with his belongings so this garnered her attention.

Smoothing one out she saw it only contained a sentence:

'Go back to your own country.'

She stifled a gasp and looked in dread at the bundle of papers on her lap but forced herself to read them:

'You're so quite no one would miss you if you disappeared.'

'Your friends and family don't want you around.'

'Just jump and do us all a favour.'

She was reading these cruel words with a sinking heart when she heard Ferb start to talk.

"It started with just a few taunts when I was alone." His voice seemed so small and yet Candace hung on his every word. "But soon it evolved into a note like this in my locker everyday and today they composed a pile for me and after school they turned physical. They didn't hurt me much, I managed to escape. I didn't mean to worry you but everything inside me just burst. And I-"

Candace pulled him into a tight embrace when he started rambling with fresh tears gathering in his eyes.

"Ferb, listen to me." Candace told him as she had him look at her in the eyes. "None of these notes are true, you have plenty more of people who love you for you and we all notice you, you may not say much but you have a big presence. You know we'd all be devastated if something ever happened to you and as for the go home one, you are home. With me, Mam, Dad, Phin and even Perry. We're a family and we are not going to let you go through this alone."

By the time she was finished they were both crying but she was happy to see a little relieved smile on her brothers face as he smuggled into her for more comfort.

She started singing softly under her breath to get him to relax further.

**_"The sun'll come out_ **  
**_Tomorrow_ **  
**_Bet your bottom dollar_ **  
**_That tomorrow_ **  
**_There'll be sun!_ **

**_Just thinkin' about_ **  
**_Tomorrow_ **  
**_Clears away the cobwebs_ **  
**_And the sorrow_ **  
**_'Til there's none!_ **

**_When I'm stuck with a day_ **  
**_That's grey_ **  
**_And lonely_ **  
**_I just stick out my chin_ **  
**_And grin_ **  
**_And say_ **  
**_Oh!_ **

**_The sun'll come out_ **  
**_Tomorrow_ **  
**_So ya gotta hang on_ **  
**_'Til tomorrow_ **  
**_Come what may_ **  
**_Tomorrow, tomorrow!_ **  
**_I love ya tomorrow!_ **  
**_You're always_ **  
**_A day_ **  
**_Away!_ **

She got through to the chorus before she heard a little snore.

She looked down to see that her singing had relaxed him a little too well.

Smiling she removed his shoes and blazer before picking him up and tucking him underneath his covers. He could sleep until Mom made dinner.

Looking at his sleeping face she smiled and kissed his forehead as a sort of goodnight kiss before leaving the room.

The smile slid off her face as she looked down at the handwritten notes in her hand.

She would find whoever was behind making her brother cry and she would make them pay. Dearly.

After all, you don't mess with Candace Flynn-Fletchers family.


End file.
